LOST AND FOUND
by Ligya Ford-Northman
Summary: In what seemed to be just another routine case, House, Wilson, Chase and Cameron confront truths, challenges, lost and found things... Is there going to be any time to get back what was lost? CHAMERON, WILSON/OC, HUDDY
1. Prologue

**A/N**: Fic pos-Act your Age.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own House, I wish I did. If that was the case, my friends and I would write the scripts and we send the guys from "Writers Guild of America" to hell!

**Summary**: "In what seemed to be just another routine case, House, Wilson, Chase and Cameron confront truths, challenges, lost and found things... Is there going to be any time to get back what was lost?" CHAMERON, WILSON/OC, HUDDY

_"You don't really know what you got till it's gone"_

**LOST AND FOUND**

An original story by Ligya Ford

**PROLOGUE**

"Hurry up, pass me that thing" Someone requests.

Five people are gathered inside a room with precarious illumination, playing truth & dare. There were dozens of Heineken bottles spread all over the floor.

Polly, leaned against one of the beds, spins the bottle.

The green bottle moved around on the floor and slowly stopped.

The bottom pointed to Leah, while the other part aimed Amanda.

Amanda, who was sitting down on her legs, widened her eyes and exclaimed:

"Oh no! Here it goes…" She smoked the weed in her hands and stared at her friend.

"Hmm…" Leah raised her eyebrows, playfully "Truth".

"Shoot".

Amanda had black mascara in her eyes and tattooes all over her arms. The opposite of her roommate, Leah, who wore clothes signed for famous stylists and fancy brands.

"What did you have to do to get that Indian?"

Amanda straightened her eyes and had another sip of her beer.

"I knew you were gonna ask that!"

"Answer!" Jake, Leah's boyfriend, demanded.

"I had to…sleep with the mechanic"

Everyone laughed their asses off.

"He didn't want to get it fixed for me" She justified "Well, the guy was pretty cute, actually. I just had to make it a…fantasy out of it".

"But it was worth it. You have a 30 grand motorcycle" Jake laughed, completely amused.

"Yeah, and all it costed was a night of sex" Polly giggled.

"And five grand" Amanda added.

"I don't think I'd ever do something like that" said Jennifer, the youngest of the group.

"I used to think like that too, Jenny, I did" Amanda laughed.

"Spin the bottle, Amy" Leah asked.

With another push, once again, the bottle was moving around in circles.

The air inside the Room 42 of the "Ford's House" was smelling like pure pot. The five friends enjoyed the weekend of the holidays, getting drunk and wasted with recreational drugs. They laughed and made jokes about everything.

The bottle pointed into Polly's direction. It would be up to Jake to decide if it would be a truth or a dare.

"Truth. What was the worst thing you've ever done?"

Polly coughed, looking nauseous.

"Geez…" She stopped "I have to think"

"That many, huh?" Jennifer asked, laughing. She was bending against the wall, half sat, half laid.

Everyone was having a great time.

"Hmmm, when I was sixteen I spread a rumor in high school… I said that a girl I hate was knocked up. That got to the Principal's office, and from there, straight to their parents' ears. She was taken out of school and sent to a boarding school in Europe".

Everyone had their mouths opened in shock.

"Why would you do something like that?"

"Because I was into her boyfriend. I had to humiliate that girl. They say he fought with her, probably thinking she was really pregnant"

"Did you get to be with the guy?" Jake asked, with a harsh tone due to the smoke.

"No. He found out I spread the rumor."

"And what did he say to you?" Jennifer asked, looking not so good.

"That I was insane, among a million of other insults" She smoked again.

"That is what I call threatening. I want to die your friend" Amanda confessed.

"In my senior year, I made out with him. Only he wasn't the same guy anymore, he was just a stupid football player"

"Hey!" Jack exclaimed.

"Sorry, Jake, you are not an…idiot" Polly apologized.

"Just a little bit" Amanda whispered, almost being hit by a pillow thrown by him.

"Idiot!" His own girlfriend laughed, obviously wasted.

"Spin that bottle" Jenny asked "I bet it's going to point to me"

And that's how it happened. As soon as Polly moved it, the bottle aimed Jennifer.

"Go, Amy, you're going to choose challenge, anyway"

Amanda smoked her pot and giggled.

"Alright! Challenge!"

"Of course" Someone said.

"Jenny, baby, I challenge you to swim naked at the Carnegie Lake"

The five of them burst into laughter again.

"What?!" She tried to scream while everyone else laughed.

"That's something I wanna watch!" Polly yelled.

"You're being harsh on her. Jenny would NEVER do that"

"Wanna bet?" Jenny stood up.

Everyone shut their mouths and stared at her.

"I do" Amanda said "A hundred bucks"

"Deal" She agreed.

They all got up too and Jake almost fell down, being grabbed by Polly.

"Ease there, man"

"I'm really stonned… I can't make it anywhere today" He exclaimed, taking a seat.

"If the security stops us, we're all going under arrest" Jennifer said "Or worse, we'll get expelled"

"Are you backing off?" Leah asked.

"No, I'm just stating the risks"

"Let's go!" Amanda said.

"Oh, no! We have to cross the entire campus!" Jake complained.

"You stay, then" Leah lifted her shoulders, in an obvious indifferent attitude "Chicken"

"I'm not a chicken, I'm just…"

"Let's go!"

They turned around to the door and Leah checked the hallway. It was empty. Ford's House had emptied that morning. Most of the students had gone home to see their family in those holidays.

"Clear" Ela pointed the direction with her head "Let's go"

Amanda and Polly followed her, sneaking out silently. Leah turned around when they got near the stairs.

"Where is Jenny?" She whispered.

"Leah!" Jake yelled, his voice echoing in the empty dark hallway "Leah! Amy! Polly!"

He showed up in the hallway.

"I think Jenny passed out" He said, with a half smile.

The three girls stared at each other for brief seconds and ran. The noise of their shoes hitting the wood floor would be enough to wake everyone who would happen to be there. They quickly made it to the room.

"Jenny" Polly screamed.

Amanda approached.

"Jenny, cut off the crap! You're faking so you won't have to jump in the lake!"

They waited anxiously for Jenny to open her eyes and scare them. But nothing happened and the girl still laid on the floor, smelling like marihuana.

"Jenny…" Polly said in a whisper.

"She's not dead, is she?" Jake laughed.

"Shut up, Jake" Leah replied.

"Jenny" Amanda bent down and brought her face close to her friend's nose, paying attention "I think… I think she's not breathing!"

"What?!" Leah raised her voice "Put her in the car!".

"Maybe she had an OD?" Jake was still sitting on the bed, looking like an idiot.

"Weed doesn't give you an OD, Jake."

"What about an alcoholic coma?"

"If she had one of those, she would be like… I don't know! Throwing up?"

"Let's just go! Shit!" Leah and Amanda lifted Jenny up.

"Go, Jake, get your fucking ass out of there!" Polly yelled while she grabbed the keys of Leah's car.

"Oh, fuck…" Jake made an weird noise and threw up on the floor.

"Oh no, you fucking moron!" Leah exclaimed while she carried Jennifer. Amanda helped her and they both went out through the door.

"The only man in here can't even stand up!" Polly said sarcastically.

"Which hospital are you going to?" He asked, trying to pull himself together.

"Princeton Plainsboro!" Amanda yelled.

"Why this Hospital? Is it free?" Polly asked.

"I think it is." Amanda added "I met a really cool doctor that works there. Besides, I know those guys are hardcore"

XxLFxX

**NOTES**

Heineken – a german beer.

Indian – it's a motorcycle brand. They are made since 1901 and look a bit like Harleys, but they're smaller, ideal for women.

Ford's House – It's not a tribute to me, but to James "Sawyer" Ford. El Grand Lorão.

Carnegie Lake – It's the lake in the middle of New Jersey. It reaches almost all the campus of the Princeton University.


	2. Chapter 1 What? How? Wait! Repeat!

**LOST AND FOUND**

An original story by Ligya Ford

**Chapter 1 ****– What? How? Wait! Repeat!**

"Is Jake still alive?" Amanda asked.

"I don't know," Leah answered "I forgot my cell phone".

"Gosh, it's taking a while" Polly said nervously.

The three of them were sitting on the uncomfortable chairs at the ER inside Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.

"Is your friend on call?" Leah looked at Amanda.

"No. The worst thing is that I also forgot my cell phone and I don't remember his number".

"I'm going to the lady's room, to splash some water on my face" Polly said "I still feel a bit… high. And I'm hot".

"I can tell…"

Polly got up and went through a hallway. The emergency was rather empty and Leah starred at Amanda.

"I keep wondering what Danny is going to say" she confessed.

"How would he know? No one is going to tell. No one saw anything, aside from us" Amanda stated.

"He's the Ford's supervisor, Amy" Leah shook her head, looking worried "What if one of the doctors here call him? What if they let Grace know?"

"How would they contact Grace? She's in Sarah Lawrence. Jenny is the only one who's got her number there".

"Either way, they'll let the family know. And her closest family is Grace".

"It's a holiday. I doubt Grace will make all this way here because of an alcoholic coma".

"What if it's not an alcoholic coma?" Leah suggested "She's been looking kinda tired lately".

"Being tired doesn't mean anything. She's been studying like hell and rehearsed eight hours every day."

"I still think that's not just it".

"You're watching ER too much".

"I prefer Grey's Anatomy".

They laughed and Polly showed up with her hair tied on the top of her head in a ponytail and with her pants wet.

"That's what I call heat" Amanda laughed at her.

"Didn't anyone return?" She asked, ignoring her friend's comment. Both Leah and Amanda shook their heads in denial. "Should we let Grace know?"

"Not for now, no" Leah answered.

"Do you think it was the beer? Or the pot?" She kept asking.

"I don't think so. We've done this so many times before and she never reacted like this" Amanda replied.

"Seriously, they're practically forcing me to go there!" Leah stood up, furious.

"Oh my God, I'll kill Jenny if all this is because she kill herself in that Russian bitch's class!" Amanda exclaimed.

"Why Russian bitch? She was in Bolshoi…"

"She's still a cold heartless whore for me".

They heard a noise coming from a glass door. A man comes through it. He was blond, tall and was wearing a white coat that almost hit the floor.

"Wow" they both exclaimed.

Chase bends near the front counter and talked to two nurses.

Polly and Amanda keep starring at him, keeping their mouths shut. He realized it, then he smiled, feeling embarrassed.

"What a nice vision at 3 am!"

"And he is a doctor" Amanda whispered "I think I'll change my major to medicine…"

"I think I will do the same".

"I'm not going to talk to anyone! I'm talking to you!" Leah yelled, ruining the girls' dreams "_You_ are!"

Polly and Amanda starred at each other for quick seconds before running to where Leah was.

Chase watched the scene with half a smile upon his face. He must have been thinking that that girl freaking out was actually funny.

Leah knocked her foot on the ground furiously. The nurse in front of her stared at the girl and then to Chase, who gave her the "You deal with it" look.

"I've been here for fifteen minutes and all I need to know is what happened to my friend! Just that! Is it so hard for you to go there and see if she's okay?!"

"Leah, calm down" Polly asked.

"I'll fix this" Amanda said and walked towards the trauma room.

"You can't go in there!" The nurse behind the counter followed her.

"Watch me" Amanda shouted, and Leah followed her.

Chase turned in their direction, laughing.

"You're a doctor, right?" Polly asked Chase.

"Yes" He looked at her.

"Can you do me this little favor? Can you see how Jennifer Winchester is doing?"

He laughed, one more time.

"I'll see what I can do" He said, and then he walked in the same direction Leah, Amanda and the nurse had headed.

He stopped when he saw three women yelling from trauma room number 2.

"Get out of my way!" Amanda screamed, when the nurse stopped her from the getting in.

"You can't go in!"

"I AM going in!" She raised her voice one more time.

Chase saw the two girls trying to pass through the nurse.

"If you don't get the hell out of my way, I swear I'm going to hit you!" Amanda yelled.

"You can't go in! This is not your college's dorm!"

"Hell yeah I am going in! Why don't you go back your checkers game while I figure out what's going on in there?"

"You better calm down before I call security or the cops. They'll be thrilled to find out where you got this peculiar new perfume."

"You bitch…!" Amanda jumped her.

Chase got in the middle of the fight, holding Amanda.

"Calm down, ladies!" He exclaimed "I'll see how your friend is doing!"

Leah and Amanda stopped and the nurse left a sigh.

"Wait here" She demanded looking furious and then went after Chase.

"Bitch" Leah whispered while Polly joined them.

"Who the hell does this woman think she is?" Polly was shocked "Peculiar perfume?!"

"At least she was discrete" Leah pointed out.

"God, I'm so angry! Stupid bitch!" Amanda tried to see through the looking glass "Leave me alone with her when she comes back and you'll see! I'll kick her ass!"

"Leah!" Someone called out loud.

The three girls turned around and saw Jake approaching. He had taken a shower and was looking like a decent man.

"So, how is she doing?" He asked.

"We don't know. A doctor went to see it for us" Leah answered.

"He's coming back!" Polly noticed.

Chase walked towards them and stopped near the girls.

"She had an alcoholic coma".

"I told you…" Amanda said.

"She's on glucose and we'll keep her in observation"

"But she's gonna be ok, right?" Polly asked.

"Yes, she will. Relax. She'll be up in the morning".

"Can you show up here later and take a look at her for us?" Leah asked.

Chase looked surprise and smiled.

"Well this is not my department…" He started, but he saw the desperate look on their faces. Chase had made them trust again in medicine "…but I'll come back here later."

"Thank you!"

"Thanks!"

"Excuse me" He said and left.

They sighed and went back the chairs.

"Whoa, one less thing to worry!".

XxLFxX

Amanda was sitting in a small fence, near the ambulances, grabbing a smoke. It was almost eight in the morning and Jennifer still hadn't woken up.

Leah and Polly had gone home to take a shower.

And Jake had stayed with her. He was snoring soundly in his car, while Amanda stayed up, waiting for her friend to wake up.

She was worried. She had thought about Leah's words and it was true, Jennifer had been more tired than she normally was. She was depressed and all this time, Amanda had been thinking that it was only because she missed her home.

But now, a sad thought took over her. _Is that really the only reason?_

"Hi" She heard.

Amanda looked up and saw Chase. He was wearing the same outfit as the day before and looked extremely tired.

"Hello, doctor".

"Did you see your friend?"

"I saw her one hour ago. She still hadn't woken up"

"If you want, I can check on her right now".

"Thank you" Amanda smiled "Jake!"

Chase got scared when she yelled but he comprehended the situation when Jake put his head out of the car and yelled back.

"What?!"

"Come on! Let's go see Jenny!" She threw away the rest of the cigarette.

Jake left the car.

"Your boyfriend?".

"No, he's Leah's. I'm..." Chase stared at her "I'm just chilling".

Chase laughed.

Amanda frowned her forehead. _Why was he smiling_?

Jake got there, yawning.

"Hi" He said.

"Hi" Chase answered.

"This is doctor… hmm.." Amanda didn't know.

"Chase. Dr. Chase."

"Jake" the boy said, offering his hand and then he pointed to his friend "This is Amanda".

She smiled back.

They entered the hospital. Jake and Amanda waited for Chase, who said half a dozen words with the nurses at the reception.

The emergency at Princeton was starting to get crowded.

"Hold on a second" Chase said to them.

"Great" Chase heard Jake saying, grumpy.

He went down the hallway, until the noise in the clinic couldn't be heard.

Chase went to another wing in the hospital, where they had dozens of patient rooms. The doctor approached another counter.

"I'm doctor Chase…"

"I know" The nurse said back.

"I…" He blushed "…wanted to talk to the doctor who's responsible for Jennifer…"

The nurse raised her eyebrows, waiting.

"Jennifer…?"

"Wan...Wir...Warren, no, Winner"

"Winchester?"

"That's it! I knew it started with a W!"

"Just one second, Dr. Chase." The nurse said, standing up and then she came back "Dr. Guilbert is with her at the moment. Room 16A."

"Thank you".

He walked to the room and when he looked back, he saw the three nurses there whispering, while looking at him.

He laughed alone and knocked on the door of room 16A.

"Come in".

Chase opened the door and saw a man in his 40ies and a nurse, sitting by the side of a young woman.

"Hello, Doctor Chase, how are you?"

"I'm good. How is miss Winchester?"

"She's good. Recovered".

"Not really. It feels like I got hit by a truck" Jennifer said, sadly.

"That's normal".

"And I'm really, really thirsty"

"It's the glucose. The nurse Garret will give you all the water you can drink"

"Thank you"

Doctor Guilber finished his final exams to discharge the patient. He hit the hammer on her knees, checking her reflexes.

"Well, Jennifer, that's all"

"Dr. Guilbert, can you please repeat that?" Chase asked.

"Repeat what?" The doctor asked with a strong French accent.

"The patellar reflex."

Doctor Guilbert tried again. And Chase raised his eyebrows.

"Excuse me, Dr. Guilbert, can we talk outside for a second?"

"Of course. Nurse Garret will stay with you, Miss Winchester. Excuse us"

"She's got low reflexes" Chase said, when they were out of the room.

"It's because of the dehydration".

"Alcoholic coma doesn't cause lower reflexes"

"She's alright, Dr. Chase. She's only complained of fatigue, weakness and a little bit of weight loss"

"Fatigue, weakness, weight loss and low reflexes?"

"Dr. Chase, she's a ballerina who rehearses eight hours a day"

"Don't discharge her"

"What?"

"Do not discharge her!" Chase exclaimed, turning in the hallway's direction.

Chase showed up at the ER in a few seconds.

Amanda and Jake were still at the same place, now together with Polly and Leah, who looked fresh new.

"Dr. Chase?" Amanda said "Can we go see her?"

"Yes and no. She won't be discharged at the moment. She looks… sicker than she would be if it was just an alcoholic coma"

"What do you mean?" Polly asked.

"She's better, but... I think she might be sick".

The four friends stared at each other, confused.

"She's weak, tired and with low reflexes. These symptoms mean something is wrong with her"

"Something serious?"

"I don't know. But I'll figure out now. Wait here"

Chase turned around and met Cameron standing by the counter.

She noticed his worried face and couldn't help asking.

"What happened?"

"I found House a case".

XxLFxX

MY THANKS: Alyssa, Bloody Koalas, Star Jelly, Fafinette.

Thank you Jô, my love.


End file.
